


Tick Tick Tick

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [44]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write through Ian's POV his thoughts about Mickey on the scenes of the first season ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tick Tick

Why Ian had thought sneaking into a house that was surely full of guns with only a tire iron to defend himself with had been a good idea, he’d never know.

 

But despite his rising doubts, there wasn’t much he could do about it now, as he walked towards the bed that Mickey Milkovich was passed out on.

 

Ian took a deep breath, and poked him in the back with the tire iron.

 

”I want the gun back, Mickey”

 

”What the fuck?” Mickey grumbled, starting to stir awake. ”Gallagher?” He asked once he had spotted him.

 

”The gun” Ian repeated, threatening him with the object in his hand.

 

”Alright” Mickey said tiredly, getting up.

 

Ian had almost relaxed, thinking that Mickey was actually going to give it.

 

But of course, instead he turned on Ian, and the whole thing turned into a fight, ending up with Mickey straddling his neck on the bed, holding Ian’s previous weapon, ready to bash his face in.

 

Ian was laying there, looking up at Mickey, bracing himself for impact.

 

Instead, Mickey’s face somehow seemed to soften, and before Ian knew it, the tire iron dropped to the floor with a clinking sound.

 

_You know how they say that time moves at different speeds for different people?_

 

Sometimes, Ian’s days would go by in a flash.

 

But this moment, realizing that a Milkovich was sparing him.

 

Feeling Mickey’s growing erection, this was a moment that seemed to last forever.

 

Frozen in time.

 

That was, until Mickey moved backwards and pulled his shirt over his head.

 

Ian was in shock, but thankfully his instincts kicked in, and he joined Mickey in undressing.

 

Within seconds, Mickey was turned around on the bed, ass facing Ian, waiting for him to fuck him.

 

If Ian had ever imagined this - which, well, he had. A lot - Ian would always be the one bottoming.

 

Not in his wildest imaginations, even the ones where Mickey was actually gay, would he imagine that he would be okay with being a bottom.

 

”Gallagher” Mickey growled, and Ian realized that he had been kneeling behind him for way too long.

 

”Sorry” He mumbled, and reached for the vaseline on Mickey’s nightstand, preparing two of his own fingers.

 

Ian tried to do everything as fast as possible, despite the fact that if he were to chose, this moment would never end.

 

He had a feeling that if he dragged it out too long, it wouldn’t happen at all.

 

Ian put a hand on Mickey’s lower back and used his right hand to insert the first finger.

 

Mickey’s body visibly relaxed at the feeling, and Ian wished that he could see his face while they were fucking.

 

He knew that wouldn’t happen, though, so he kept working Mickey open, enjoying the sight of his ass happily swallowing his finger.

 

”More, man. Come on”

 

Ian obeyed, adding a second finger, and soon a third, stretching Mickey good and open to take on Ian’s cock.

 

”I’m good” Mickey sighed soon. ”Just do it”

 

Ian knew it could ruin everything, but he had to ask.

 

He wouldn’t be a good top if he didn’t.

 

”You ever done this before?” He asked, fishing a condom out of the pocket of his pants.

 

Mickey’s body practically froze at the question, no doubt he was thinking about shutting this whole thing down.

 

”It’s okay” Ian assured him. ”Just relax”

 

”I’m not a fucking baby bird” Mickey grumbled, and Ian let out a chuckle.

 

”Just relax” Ian repeated, and lining his slicked up cock against Mickey’s prepared hole, slowly pressing in.

 

Mickey winced, but Ian knew that there was no use in saying anything.

 

Mickey was too proud.

 

So Ian kept going until he was bottomed out, and then he stopped, letting them both adjust to being connected like this.

 

Soon he moved his hands to Mickey’s hips and pulled back out before thrusting in again, making the small bed bang against the wall.

 

Ian didn’t care, though.

 

All he could focus on was that he was fucking Mickey Milkovich, and somehow, his entire world just got a whole lot brighter.

 

 

For Ian, the next few months flashed by in a blur of fucking Mickey Milkovich and thinking about Mickey Milkovich.

 

And thinking about fucking Mickey Milkovich.

 

But most of all, figuring out that he was most likely head over heels in love with Mickey Milkovich.

 

 

Of course, when you think things are going well, that’s usually when they end up going to shit.

 

_You know how they say that time moves at different speeds for different people?_

 

When Ian heard that gun go off, and saw Mickey laying there on the floor, it stopped.

 

Ian’s entire fucking world stopped.

 

It didn’t matter that it was only in the leg, because Mickey was hurt.

 

Someone hurt his Mickey, and he didn’t give a fuck if they weren’t together in Mickey’s world.

 

In Ian’s world, he was in love with Mickey and that was that.

 

”Hey, hey. Look at me” He said, putting a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck, hoping that he would be okay.

 

 

Ian frowned when his phone woke him up later that night.

 

 **Mickey:** _Thanks_

 

Ian smiled to himself.

 

That was all he needed.

 

 **Ian:** _You’re welcome_

 

 **Mickey:** _Looks like I’m heading to juvie after I can walk_

 

 **Ian:** _Really? How long?_

 

**Mickey:** _No fucking idea_

 

 **Ian:** _I’m gonna miss you, Mick_

 

 **Mickey:** _Cut that shit out, Gallagher_

 

 **Ian:** _It’s the truth_

 

 **Mickey:** _Yeah yeah whatever_

 

Ian didn’t know if it was because he was still half asleep, or because Mickey couldn’t possibly bash his skull in when he was laying is a hospital bed with a currently useless leg, but Ian decided to send a more risky message.

 

 **Ian:** _You gonna fuck anyone in there?_

 

 **Mickey:** _The fuck’s it to you?_

 

 **Ian:** _Just wondering_

 

**Mickey:** _You don’t want me to fuck anyone else, just say so_

 

 **Ian:** _Really?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Not like there’s a ton of good fucks in there anyway._

 

 **Ian:** _Mick?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Yeah?_

 

**Ian:** _I already miss you_

 

 **Mickey:** _Fuck you_

 

Ian grinned down at the screen.

 

He knew Mickey’s language.

 

That ’ _Fuck you_ ’ was as good as a ’ _You too, Gallagher_ ’ and that was all he needed.


End file.
